


Malecs smutty adventures!

by LovingMalec



Series: Malecs sex adventures! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, read the tags for each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec
Summary: An Introdution to a series of the times that Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood get freaky in the sheets ;)A collection of smutty prompts for our boys Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malecs sex adventures! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855513
Kudos: 3





	Malecs smutty adventures!

Hi!! I haven't posted on here in a hot minute, however I saw a post that has 410 smutty prompts and I just knew I had to write Malec smut again! And oh how I have missed it.

In this series I have chosen from my favourite prompts from the list and each prompt will be Malec smut. Some of the fics are old works that I never published and may still be set back when Alec was still the head of the Institute, so I decided to recycle them and incorporate the prompts into them, however the majority of fics are newly written, usually keeping up with the timeline, however I do tend to stray from the story line sometimes and I very rarely do AU's, but the occasional AU will pop up! 

Each prompt WILL be smut so please read knowing that I have warned you! I hope you all enjoy this series of smutty Malec goodness and that you will all let me know what you think!

Prompt List - https://devildomqueen.tumblr.com/post/618330701110099968/410-smut-prompts?fbclid=IwAR0siWL_Ww7gnspydnRqs2kJlXQn_J0nZBclohywf2sJvkdRbCbgh1wyhhw


End file.
